Vessel
by Hkokuryuha
Summary: This is about how Naruto is treated by the village and how he feels about it. And about how those around him feel about him.


Vessel

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! **Tear** So please don't sue! 

He was their vessel. Nothing less and never anything more. It wasn't fair that they should be free and he was trapped. He was despised and hated by his elders and despised by his peers. No matter what he did they would never treat him as anything more than an object. Something that was dirty and used and that should never be seen in the light of day. The village elders feared what was inside him, they treated him like he was a thing to be destroyed and some of them tried to hurt him. Some of them beat him and others used him and they passed it on to their children. The children ended up hating him as much as their parents without even knowing why. He was an orphaned infant that was sacrificed to save their village and they hated him for that. His family's village had been destroyed by the kitsune and they had sought refuge at Konohagakure village. They thought that they would be safe in the ninja village. The kitsune had followed them though and had tried to decimate the village. The Lord of the village battled the kitsune himself but couldn't defeat it. To save his people he sacrificed the infant of the two people the kitsune followed. He sealed the kitsune in the child and enforced a law of silence. The village was not to speak of the spirit sealed in the child and in fact no one that did not already know of it was to be told. The Hokage wished the child to have a normal life in is village but was to drained from his fight with the kitsune and the sealing that he died shortly after the seal was made. The child was cared for by a couple of villagers that had lost their child in the battle with the kitsune. Unfortunately and mostly unknown was the fact that the villagers held a grudge against the child that they saw as the monster who caused all of their pain and grief. They decided that since the boy had caused them pain that they would bring that pain to the boy and make him bear it as they had to. They treated the boy worse then a slave. He was beaten and underfed and without anyone to turn to that wouldn't look at him without fear and hatred. He lived his life without hope or joy. He never knew what it was like to be loved because no one would ever love a demon especially one that had tried to destroy their village. There wasn't even someone to pity a young boy who was slowly being killed.

Eventually someone who knew the truth of what the last Hokage had wanted found out what was happening to the boy. He took the information directly to the new Hokage and asked if other arrangements could be found for the boy. The Hokage agreed that the boy couldn't continue on as he had been so they removed him from that home. The villagers who had been taking care of him didn't really seem to mind until they were brought up on charges of child abuse. By the time anything had been done though the boy was already eight years old. As he was old enough to think for himself the Hokage spoke with the boy directly. He asked if the boy knew of anyone that would be willing to take him in. The boy told him that he would like to live on his own and that he knew of a place that he could get an apartment at. When the Hokage had pointed out that he was only eight the boy reminded him that he had been taking care of his foster family almost the entire time he had been there. The Hokage was pretty sure that the boy would be ok on his own as long as there was someone checking in on him from time to time. They assigned a ninja teacher to look in on him.

All was fine for a while and the boy took very good care of himself doing what he could to get what he needed. Which usually meant selling his body for a little while. The child was quite handsome with his spiky blond hair, sky blue eyes and soft pale skin that came from working in the basement and at night so much. But everything couldn't stay that way for long. Soon it became apparent to the ninja sent to check on the boy that the reason the manager put up with the boy was because the child would do anything the manager wanted whenever he wanted.

Since the boy was around so many people who would not hesitate to hurt him the ninja thought it would be for the best if the child were to start taking classes with the rest of the village children as a ninja in training. The Hokage agreed that it seemed the only option and that if the child did not want to become a ninja then at the least he should take some self-defense classes. As it was the child was very interested in the ways of the ninja and when tested was found to have come a substantial way in his training even if he had trained alone. The boy was placed in private classes at first to get him ready for training with his classmates. It was the perfect opportunity for them to test the boy's skill except for the fact that it never seemed as if he gave it his all he always seemed to be holding something back. His teachers eventually began thinking that they were imagining things and that what the boy showed them was actually his true power. After about eight months of private training the boy was allowed to join the regular classes. The other students treated him like the plague when they were around him and spoke badly about him behind his back. No matter what the teachers said and some of them said nothing because they agreed with their students, they wouldn't leave him alone. He was the target of all of the jokes and pranks and some of the teachers were extra hard on him to the point of abuse.

Fortunately for the boy he was used to the treatment so he just smiled and absorbed all the information around him. Once he was taken to be trained as a ninja he got access to a lot of scrolls with as much information as he could want. He would sneak into the scroll room at night and study the Forbidden Arts. He had been training with the ninja for a few years when he was found by some of the rouge ninja that had summoned the kitsune to attack his village. The ninja saw him for what he was and decided to take him to their leader. For the most part the people in Konohagakure village didn't seem to mind at all only a few people that had taught him or trained daily with him were actually worried. Nobody saw or heard from him since then. Everyone went about his or her business as if nothing had happened and eventually it was forgotten that there was ever a boy with a demon sealed inside him.

A/N: This is before anything in the series happens. Naruto is going to be older then Sakura and Sasuke by a few years actually this would be around the time Kakashi was in training. But because of Kyuubi-kun he looks like around seventeen or eighteen when he comes back. Hope you like it so far please review!


End file.
